


The Excellent Sons of El

by willowoak_walker



Category: Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Import from Tumblr, a sketch of a proposal for a superman movie, because i couldn't figure out how to make it clear who i was fancasting otherwise, character names here are the names of actors from Hamilton, with two supermen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 21:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7547476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willowoak_walker/pseuds/willowoak_walker





	The Excellent Sons of El

Daveed sat on the capsule he’d apparently arrived in and kicked his heels. “I’ve been listening to the building, Mom” he said, “And I think we’ve got termites.” 

Mom sighed. “I haven’t seen any signs. I believe you, but we’ll have a time convincing the exterminator.” 

“I can do it,” Daveed said. “I’ve been reading up.”

“That would be wonderful. Just be careful.”

***

“Dad,” Okieriete said, putting the tractor carefully down, “How much could a normal human my age lift?”

“There’s no such thing as normal,” Dad said. “But most people who aren’t weight-lifters would have trouble with your back-pack.” Okieriete looked at the tractor again. 

“Maybe I’d better be a weight-lifter," he said.

“Maybe so,” Dad said.

*** 

Daveed directed a lost tourist back onto the right subway and got on his train. He eavesdropped on the kid in the next car playing _The Low End Theory_ and looked up through the tunnel to watch the city go by. Fuck the Empire State Building, this was the best view.

Work was quiet. Daveed sorted papers and listened to what the programmer was telling her rubber duck. Phillipa cursed mildly when she realized she’d left the For loop open again.

*** 

The city was full of strange noises and strange people. Okieriete made himself small and discrete when he arrived the Daily Planet. Mr. Jackson had him proofreading Jasmine Cephas Jones’ article on Gotham millionaire Renee Elise Goldberry. 

The Batwoman had been seen again.

*** 

They met in the air, catching a damaged plane. 

“Huh,” Daveed said when they’d landed it successfully, looking over the other man wearing the seal of the house of El. “Guess we must be cousins.”

Okieriete smiled. “It’s always nice to meet family.”

 


End file.
